1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work table and is more specifically although not exclusively concerned with a table ergonomically designed to suit the requirements of a computer operator.
There are many areas of work which require a work table capable of being adjusted to a particular height and a particular tilt. One such area is in the computer operator field.
A computer operator may be required to work at the computer for an extended period during which instructions are typed from a keyboard into the computer, and the information is read from the computer via a display screen of a visual display unit (V.D.U.) mounted in front of the operator. The operator may also be required to make manuscript notes from time to time. The ideal work table is one which enables all these functions to be carried out in comfort.
Computer operators often have to work under artificial lighting which may produce "high lights" of reflection on the display screen. This is distracting and irritating for the operator. It is also annoying to the operator to be unable to adjust the height of the display screen to the optimum height for the operator's comfort. This will vary with the height of the operator's head which will be determined by the operator's seat height and posture.
In practice, the operator's seat is normally adjusted until the computer keyboard can be used in comfort. The keyboard is normally set in front of the display screen and a working area of the desk is provided for the operator to write on, when the computer keyboard is not being used.